Circle Time
by The Necropolis
Summary: Since the Defeat of Aizen, Head Captain Yamamoto has decided to take steps to improve the relations between Squad Captains to improve their efficiency. naturally, this activity is easier said than done, taking into account the personality traits of the Captains. swords will clash, tempers will rise, Bankai's will be released. how long will the Head Captain stand before he cracks?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello There, and Welcome to the Fanfiction Circle Time. Basically this Fanfiction first explores the relationships between the captains and maybe lieutenants of the Gotei 13. The first chapter focuses on two particular captains, captains who are undoubtedly my favourites among their peers (even though I find it hard to not like any of them). I introduce Kenpachi of Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki. other chapters will prominently feature this two characters, along with the rest of the captains. **

**Now I've explained myself, lets get on with it!**

**Source Material: Bleach**

**Pairings: No Concrete pairings, but perhaps a couple of ship teases here and there, in typical Bleach Fashion. there will be no Yaoi in this Fanfiction, before anyone asks.**

**Main Characters: the Gotei 13**

**Fanfiction rating: T, for Violence and occasional swearing.**

**Genre: Humour (Maybe? depends on the readers I suppose)**

**Set after the defeat and imprisonment of Sosuke Aizen.**

**- The Necropolis**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Solemn Pride and Tamed Bloodlust<strong>

A quiet dawn settled peacefully on the canvass of Soul Society, the rich deep orange light thrusted it's gaze upon the majestic buildings of the metropolis known as the Seireitei. Various flying creatures of dubious nature fluttered across the golden open sky and over the pale white structures of the ancient Metropolis, free from the deterring clouds, towering constructions and other troublesome obstacles, their feathers lit asunder under the scrutinizing gaze of the Sun. The magnificent glow bounced off the pure white walls, illuminating everything in its path. It was such that the varied individuals who lived in the Seireitei would wake to this wondrous sight.

The denizens of the aforementioned bustling military base woke up peacefully, waking with hazy eyes, a stretch of the limbs and a yawn signifying their awakening. Even the intense battle-loving captain of Squad 11 and the freak show extraordinaire commandeering Squad 12 woke to a morning with some sort of motion resembling grace, and you happened to see this occurrence, one may have trouble believing the stories about them.

The rest of the Captains were not known for their supposed insanity, and woke as normally as they normally do. A drink of the water at the bid-still (the exception being Kyoraku, whom held a bottle of Sake by his bedside) a rubbing of the eyes, perhaps even a rushing to the drawers to become decent if one was unlucky enough.

The Vice Captains rose a little while later, lacking having the perseverance of earlier rising drilled deep into their subconscious just yet (The exceptions being Renji, Rukia, Izuru, Hisagi and Hinamori, the latter three acting as squad leaders until their seats have been refilled, Rukia's dutiful need to uphold the Kuchiki clan and Renji just being Renji). Some woke with an almost feminine grace, rising after a good night's sleep, however one was not to say that for all of the Vice Captains (Omeada for example, found himself lying a good distance away from his bed).

Yes, indeed everything was going just fine, everything was fine, everything was peaceful and one could say all was well in the Soul Society as far as the Captains were concerned… Until of course memory and brain became one, as it does in the wee hours of the morning.

Today was the monthly Captains meeting, of course issued by Head Captain Yamamoto after the defeat of Aizen, perhaps maybe to bring the divisions back together after they had lapped their wounds. Previously the Captains meetings were only for emergencies and formal gatherings, but now they were for 'Strengthen the Squads relations to each other to provide a better taskforce in dealing with large scale threats'. These meetings weren't particularly important in the eyes of the captains below, but far be it from them to refuse a direct order from the vindictive Captain Commander.

Except for all the times that they did disobey his orders, but that is another story.

Unfortunately for some of these Captains, The Head Captain brings together the Captains whom have a history of being rowdy to say the very least. A good example of this is the Captains of Squads 6 and 11, who clash at every conceivable point in time (to be fair, the 11th Captain always starts, but it is rare that the 6th Captain ignores him, if he does he is likely to attempt murder). A rivalry like this is famous across the Seireitei, even with unseated members chucking bets as to whom would win. But that again, is another story.

When the bells rang loud and clear in the quiet serenity known as the Seireitei, signalling the Captain's for the annual meetings that come, an audible groan echoed from the mouth of one Zaraki Kenpachi, who holds the meetings in exceedingly low regard (as he does for everything that does not involve conflict).

"I can't believe I'm stuck going to these damned meetings, its bullshit to be quite honest, just another reason after another for the Head Captain to breath down our necks and make me miserable" he complained, if not perhaps only for the sake of complaining.

"You know captain, you probably wouldn't have to go if you let Captain Kuchiki be" said Ikkaku nonchalantly.

"Leave Captain Kuchiki alone you say, it's all you need to do you say. I still haven't gotten to fight him properly yet. I'll leave him alone when he gives me a fight, and that is that" replied Kenpachi as he stormed off to get on time to the meeting.

"Tch, what's so great about Captain Kuchiki anyway? He doesn't look at all like he'd be a decent fight." Says Ikkaku drearily.

Fate it seems was not kind to him today, as soon as those words left his mouth, a certain pink haired hellion happened to be passing by on her lookout for her beloved Kenny. Yachiru looked at him and held his sight with a vice grip, until she finally pounced on him with incredible speed.

"Leave Byakushi alone!" screeched Yachiru, whom has assumed the nostalgic position of biting ikkaku's head.

"Hey! Get Off my…Ow Damnit Yachiru!" Yelped Ikkaku

"Mmmpfh!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Kuchiki Mansion:<p>

Byakuya Kuchiki was a patient man. He was cool; he was calculating, he was intelligent and not a single person in the Seireitei could deny he was at times scathingly cold to everyone he meets.

His awakening was like any other; he rose from his bed in his room, dressed himself in morning attire and walked out to the main dining hall for breakfast. He would meet his dear sister-in-law Rukia Kuchiki, whom makes it a habit to rise sooner than he does. They would eat breakfast, pass pleasant small talk and depart in their separate ways. Rukia would soon make her way to the 13th Division, whilst Byakuya retreated to his room and prepared himself for his captain's duties.

Byakuya remembers that today heralds a captains meeting at precisely 0900, and to uphold his status as a hard-working dutiful noble, he would arrive before the alleged time, 0850 to be exact. As he enters the hall he notices that Captain Soi Fon, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Komamura standing in their respective spots. Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Komamura notice his presence and nod in his direction, an action which The Captain of Squad 6 would repeat in unison to the both of them. He walks silently towards his spot on his own, waiting for his colleagues (if you could call them that) to show to the meeting.

Sure enough at 0855 Captain Kyoraku, Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake walk in through the front door. Captain Unohana walks to her spot between Byakuya and Soi Fon.

"Good Morning, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Soi Fong. How are you today?" she asks with a distinct politeness only she could muster.

"Extravagant"

"Fine enough"

The door opens, and then shuts a moment later. Enter Zaraki Kenpachi.

He storms in with once again only the prowess the Kenpachi can muster, and takes his place among the rows of captains. He eyes all of the captains here with his only visible eye. Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake are engaging in small talk, Captain Soi Fon and Captain Unohana it seems are speaking at length, and Captain Kuchiki and Hitsugaya, being the sticks in the mud they are, refuse to communicate in any format whatsoever.

Kenpachi gives a look at the Stoic Captain, whom made no effort of acknowledging the deathly glare the blood lusting Captain was giving him. Even looking at his fellow captains is below him, it seems.

"Teh, stupid prissy noble" he thought.

As if to answer his thoughts, Byakuya turned his head slowly, eyeing Kenpachi with a frosty glower, as if to say "Try me".

Well that's how Kenpachi interpreted it anyway, and boy was he willing. Come on Byakuya, let's see what you've….

The door slams open, revealing Mayuri Kurotsuchi; following him was the leading lieutenants for Squads 5, 3 and 9, the Vice-Captains Hinamori, Hisagi and Izuru, acting in place of their former captains.

As everyone took their places, a wooden cane smacked against the floor, signalling the start of the meeting.

"Everyone, this captains meeting shall now begin" echoed Head Captain Yamamoto.

After the Squad reports were given, it was time for the head captain to review the personal progress made by the captains of his Gotei 13. Suffice to say, things weren't exactly going as he had hoped.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki. Have you two finally resolved your conflict?"

Silence pierced the room as no answer was given.

"Must I place you two in solitary confinement with each other until this is resolved?" he asked.

"I assure you Head Captain, that such methods will not be necessary" replied Byakuya coolly.

"Then, tell me what you're going to do about this?"

"It's like I've always said Head Captain" began Kenpachi. "All we need is a good fight, and all of this will blow…

"I might add that the situation not being resolved is not because of lack of trying on my part. Diplomacy with this man has proven futile" interrupted Captain Kuchiki sharply.

"You tried diplomacy? With Kenpachi of Zaraki?! Surely you must be insane!" added Mayuri.

"Pot...Kettle...Black" Muttered Hitsugaya.

"Ahem, as I was TRYING to say before the Princess interrupted me, a duel between us is all that's needed" Spoke Kenpachi with a Growl.

"How curt of you to refer to me as royalty of the opposite gender" intoned Byakuya.

"Got a problem with that? What are you going to do?" asked Kenpachi as he walked out of line towards Byakuya.

"Know your place, you foolish lout. You know full well I refuse to fight you" he replied coldly, holding his place.

"ENOUGH!" roared the Head Captain, silencing the uprising arguments.

"It is clear to me that you too require outside assistance. Therefore, I will make a decision regarding you two which will be announced later today. Any other captains involved in this case will also receive new orders".

All of the Captains nodded, except for Kenpachi, who made a 'Tch' sound and stepped back in line.

Clearing his throat, Yamamoto begins once again. "Now, Captain Soi Fon, Squad 2. Have you made any progress with your obsession with Yoruichi?"

* * *

><p>Later that Day…<p>

Byakuya Kuchiki was less than pleased at this new stage of development of his disposition towards Kenpachi. It wasn't as if he hated the barbarian, simply that Byakuya detests the fact that Kenpachi finds him a worthy opponent and wishes to duel him. It's as if Kenpachi doesn't understand that sometimes people don't fight for the sake of fighting.

Its times like this that Byakuya begrudgingly welcomes the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki. When he arrives, as soon as Kenpachi is informed of this event, any wilfulness to fight the Head of the Kuchiki is dropped in favour of the orange haired ryoka boy. Perhaps somewhat insulting, but Byakuya cannot denial that the Kurosaki boy is indeed a powerful (but sloppy) fighter, and he can somewhat understand the sentiment.

When word reached that he would be making his way back to the captains meeting room, along with the Kenpachi, he felt a slight unease tug at him. Not unease that Kenpachi was to be dealt with more than once per day, but rather that Yamamoto himself was dealing with this predicament. Bearing in mind the history of the Head Captain, Byakuya cannot find a fault in the hearing of his Nickname, coined by the younger ranked shinigami.

Old Man Genocide

'Undeniably rude' concluded Byakuya, but it's not to say it isn't true. Some things should stay shrouded in darkness. It's the present that matters.

As soon as he left the door to his office, his Lieutenant Renji Abarai entered his peripheral vision, holding a large pile of paperwork, presumably to give to him for signing.

"Renji, place those documents on my desk, I will finish them when I get back" he began.

"Of course Captain…Say, where are you going?" asked Renji

"To resolve relations with the 11th Division" he replied monotonously.

"I see".

"Indeed. Finish the rest of your work and take the rest of the day off"

"What? W-why?" asked a shocked Renji.

"I imagine by the time I'm finished it will be far past normal working hours" answered Captain Kuchiki.

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing more than an educated guess, given the personality traits of Head Captain Yamamoto and Kenpachi of Zaraki" he explained.

"Alright, just let me know if anything needs to be done" finalised Renji

"If something so important comes up, I'd rather do it myself" countered Byakuya.

"R-right Captain, I'll leave you to it".

Byakuya didn't reply, and instead chose to leave at that point, leaving Renji in a somewhat awkward silence. _Just like him to do that_. Renji decided to do as he asked and then take the rest of the day off, as per he was allowed.

"I wonder if Rukia knows what her brother is getting himself into?" he thought aloud.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"KENNY! You're going to meet Byakushi! Does this mean you are going to fight him?!" Yachiru asked, in her loud and childlike voice, but by no means less adorable.

"Heh, I hope so. Head Captain Yamamoto is dealing with us himself. That could mean anything. He could send us hollow hunting for some bonding experiences or maybe he could order Kuchiki to fight me, release that tension that I know he is holding".

"Byakushi has Tension? What makes you so that Kenny?"

"I've heard stories on how our favourite little Kuchiki used to be, that's all".

"What was he like?"

"Remember Renji?"

Yachiru Nodded.

"Kinda like him, gives a reason why Byakuya might have picked Renji as his Vice-Captain. Perhaps he sees himself in his lieutenant, I don't know. All I know is that so called stoic nature of the prissy noble is nothing but a mask to hide his true nature, for whatever reason".

"And you wanna see it?"

"Fuck yeah I do, Captain Kuchiki losing himself in the midst of battle is like one of the top 5 things I wanna see before I die. The problem is I am not sure how to do that though. How would I make Byakuya Kuchiki lose his mask and fight like he really is?"

"Sneak into his mansion? He always tells me to leave even though I don't want to" said Yachiru.

"Sneaking is not my thing Yachiru, you know that. Also that was count as a minor annoyance for the damn princess. I need something solid, guaranteed to make him slip".

"Hey! You could take Rukia Hostage!" she said, happy that she could help her beloved Kenny fix his problem.

"One of three things could happen. One, Byakuya could (and would) kill everything in his path until he got to me. it's situation where I'd get my battle but I doubt I'd survive long after causing that much wanton destruction, not to mention kidnapping a lieutenant class Shinigami. 2, Byakuya would send for Ichigo, and while I'd like, no LOVE for fight him again, he would probably destroy Soul Society in this scenario and furthermore I wanted to fight Byakuya in this scenario. Third, Soul Society itself goes after me. I'd love to fight them all, but once again it's not what I'm after at the moment."

"Or Byakushi could just get the message and fight you".

"Or that" he said, shrugging. "Don't bet on it".

Kenpachi walked out of the office, Yachiru towing on his back, and decided to make his way to the 1st Division. Before Yachiru could lead him himself, he caught sight of the Kuchiki they've been talking about, and followed him.

"Byakushi!" squealed Yachiru, jumping off Kenpachi's back to jump on Byakuya's back.

Byakuya look slightly to the side, and noticed a slight weight upon my shoulders. Taking note of that, and the fact Kenpachi was walking towards him, could only mean Yachiru was there.

"Kenpachi, why is your Vice-Captain on my back?" he asked inquisitively.

"It means she likes you, really. Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

"If you asked me a couple of months ago, I would have answered with a definite yes. Now however, I'm simply used to it".

"Good, cause I wasn't gonna help you".

"The thought never crossed my mind".

"Good to hear" Kenpachi as he walked beside Byakuya. If the Kuchiki Captain was furious at this event passing, you wouldn't be able to tell. In truth Byakuya expected this to happen, and thought that it would be better if they stayed in his presence to reach the Division on time, and not wait for him for 3 hours whilst Yachiru gives him horrible directions.

"So, Kuchiki, what do you think the old man is going to do with us?" asked Kenpachi.

"I haven't the faintest idea".

"Of course you do, c'mon Kuchiki, you can't fool me with that".

"Who's the one fooling Kenpachi? You asked a foolish question, you cannot expect me to answer likewise".

"Geeze, how far does the stick up your ass go?"

Byakuya did not dignify that question with an answer, but instead quickened his pace and left them in silence. Hopefully they would leave him be.

But since Yachiru was still on his back, Kenpachi had to stay near. Kenpachi of course tried to goad a response out of the regal Captain, but his efforts were futile. Captain Kuchiki found himself entering a state of slight irritation, born from the tenacity of his Bloodthirsty 'Colleague'. This irritation continued as soon as Yachiru joined their supposed conversation, supporting Kenpachi's view of things as she normally would. If he were a lesser man, he would have thrown her off and flash stepped away from them, just to silence the noise.

After some time, walking, the occasional flash step (Maybe a couple more) they made it to the Captains meeting hall. After opening the door, they walked inside, and saw two individuals that were waiting only for them, the Head Captain Yamamoto, and Squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana. Head Captain Yamamoto had his eyes closed as per always, and Unohana held that small polite smile (somewhat frightening to some) that she always does.

To the two warriors, her appearance only meant one thing. Kenpachi grinned, and Byakuya shut his eyes in annoyance. Surely, the Head Captain would choose the Kenpachi to resolve relations from here? Surely...Surely… The Head captain slammed his cane to the ground, signifying another meeting, or at the very least a Speech.

"Gentlemen, it is my understanding that the two of us have unresolved tension, and it is also my understanding that this tension stems from the battlefield. So this is what is going to happen".

As they listened, Byakuya opened his eyes and listened carefully, his blows creasing together as the Head Captain spoke, whilst Kenpachi's grin, if possible, grew bigger.

'No good can come from this' thought Byakuya, which unsurprisingly was the exact opposite of what Kenpachi of Zaraki was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully, you have enjoyed this chapter. if you have, please leave a review. also, if any of you have any idea for this fanfiction, please do not hesitate to say so. I will take all ideas into account.<strong>

**Sayonara**

**- The Necropolis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Circle Time Chapter 2: You guys know the drill. Haven't really got much to say, but I've got a couple of questions down the bottom if you are interested.**

**Also, I'd just like to let you know that I've introduced 2 chapters this time instead of one. I would like to move on from these characters and begin exploring the other's and their strange quirks (we know they have them).**

**As always I would appreciate if any one has any ideas for the fanfiction, or to notify me if I have gotten anything wrong. if the latter is the case I will fix it as soon as possible. if the former is the case, I will take it into consideration.**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Solemn Pride and Tamed Bloodlust Part 2<strong>

The 1st Division doors opened quietly, and with them ushered a strong presence forward.

The shadows of 4 notable individuals marched forward from the doors, and make their way down the path and down the stairway. From one glance at their physical forms, plus how uncannily they were controlling their Reiatsu, you could instantly tell just who these people were. Shinigami flocked to the Streets heralded on their path, to witness this perhaps almost exclusive event. Something was happening, they could all feel it.

Unseated Officers and Seated Members alike stood in awe of a sight that passes by, a sight rarely seen since the turbulent times of the threat of Aizen. Three Captains being led by the Head captain himself, arguably the 3 most Famous Captains in the Seireitei at the moment (or perhaps infamous in one case, take a guess at which) strolling towards the gates that lead outside the Seireitei itself. Across the masses of shinigami baring witness, hushed whispers and barely constrained arguments were held.

"Guys, do you realize what's happening at the moment right?" said one Shinigami, to no one in particular.

"Ok, so there's the Head Captain and Captain Unohana, Plus Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki? I think I know what's going on" replied another Shinigami.

"Do you think they heard about the bet?"

"I doubt Captain Kuchiki would have anything to do with it, much less heard of it".

"Guys, look at them. Kenpachi looks…happy…I guess? I don't even know, but Captain Kuchiki looks seriously pissed. I think they are finally going to settle it".

"Settle what?"

"They are settling their rivalry you idiot! It's going to be rags versus riches!"

"How many times do these guys have to fight?"

"Shut up man, the rest never countered".

"Oh really? Tell that to the Hollows who got in the way!"

"I seriously hope they end up killing each other".

"Not going to happen, Captain Unohana is there remember? What is your problem with them anyway?"

The Arguments continued to escalate quickly, and soon broke into an all-out fight in one particular area. Most members in the fight belonged to 11th division members naturally. As soon as Kenpachi heard the noise, he turned his head; grin plastered half across his face, and laughed heartily. Today was just getting better and better.

Captain Kuchiki found himself in an incredible state of annoyance, to the point where facial expressions and icy glares worthy of Hyronimaru alone could not explain the anger stewing within him at the moment. Backtrack 100 years ago, and he would have snapped by this point, but he was better than this. He was better than all of this.

At least this is what he told himself, the blood boiling in his veins told himself otherwise, and thus he found himself conflicted. In an act to internalize his emotions, he closed his eyes and followed by the side of Kenpachi Zaraki, who of course could not believe his luck.

Captain Unohana however, would feel much better if the streets weren't so rowdy. She uttered a quick excusal, which Yamamoto nodded curtly without looking back. She broke line, and quietly walked towards the brawl, hopefully before Zanpackuto's were released.

"Ahem, Excuse me gentlemen?" she asked politely.

Everyone short of Captain Status froze, even those not within the fight. It is a widely accepted (perhaps unwritten, but you never know) that you do NOT want to talk over Unohana or attempt to cross her in any shape or form. Anyone who willing did so was inviting excruciating pain or even their own death at the hands of the Squad 4 Captain.

"I'm sure you all have duties to attend to. So, I would ask that you all-"

"Yes Captain! Sorry Captain!" yelped The Shinigami, before turning on their heels and escaping as fast as they could.

As soon as everyone left, Retsu Unohana flash stepped back towards her spot, walking briskly to keep up with the Head Captain's uncharacteristic pace. Behind her, she could hear the almost silent grumble of Captain Kuchiki, and the ever so pleased Captain Zaraki, yapping on about how this fight was going to be awesome.

"Come on Kuchiki, lighten up! It's not every day you get to fight-"

"If we had it your way we would fight every day" countered Byakuya, feeling somewhat comforted now he had relieved himself a small amount of tension.

"Ok, fair point. But what I was going to say is it's not every day that the Head Captain sanctions the fight himself! How could you not be excited?" asked Kenpachi, dumbfounded why Byakuya wouldn't accept this with open arms.

"By having a cultural background and not acting like a psychopathic man-child"

"Smooth, Princess, smooth".

"I didn't ask for your opinion"

"But you're going to get it anyway! Well unless you plan on doing something about it?"

"Like what pray tell?"

"Oh I don't know, let me think about it. Oh hey, I know! You could fight me!"

"Ridiculous, calling it a fight is laughable. Labelling a duel between us 'fighting' is implying that it would actually take some effort to defeat you".

'Hah, he we go. The prissy idiot is finally slipping' thought Kenpachi.

Kenpachi laughed loudly and merrily. "You think I'm a Pushover? I was hardly a pushover for you back in Hueco Mundo, and I find it laughable that you are going to kill me with that fluttery pink Bankai of yours!"

To this, Byakuya arched his eyes downward, and glared frozen daggers at Kenpachi.

"You talk as if you've already seen the full potential of my Bankai. Keep in mind that you don't even have a Shikai, let alone a Bankai. Also keep in mind that I have extensive knowledge of both Shunpo and Kido Techniques, neither of which are skills that you possess".

"I don't need Bankai to beat you"

"And that is your way of saying that the Power of Bankai is beyond your capabilities. I hardly think there is anything more to you than a simple minded desire to fight and the brawn to carry out that desire".

"Now that's just bullshit".

"Prove me wrong"

"Enough of this you two; save your trash talking for the battlefield" spoke Yamamoto. Bearing in mind the power of the Head Captain the two Rivals decided it was in their best interests to keep their mouths shut, at least for now.

As the Seireitei's gate crashed closed behind them, Byakuya took the time to ponder just how exactly he was roped into on this process…

* * *

><p>Flashback – 5 minutes ago<p>

"_I have decided, since Captain Kuchiki's efforts have been futile in this effort to establish relations, it is my decree that we will now go through Captain Zaraki's methods, to see if they reap results"._

"_YES! YES!" yelled Kenpachi, A powerful fist thrusted into the air. "It's time for us to fight now Princess! Let's go right now, diplomacy is now in session!" Kenpachi was halfway through drawing his sword before Yamamoto silenced his awe-stricken glee._

"_ENOUGH! You cannot expect me to let you fight in the Seireitei! I have decided that your battle will take place on the outskirts of the southern Rukongai districts, where they will be ample space and time for you two to settle your decade's long blood feud" spoke the Head Captain._

"_Head Captain, if I may-"_

"_Silence Captain Kuchiki, this decision is irreversible"._

"_Here that Kuchiki? That's the sound of your pride falling through the cracks!" mocked Kenpachi._

_Byakuya responded by closing his eyes once more, to await further instructions. Zaraki Kenpachi, too happy to let the 6__th__ Captain spoil his fun; turned to the Head Captain to ask a question of his own._

"_So, Head Captain Yamamoto, when does this fight start?"_

"_The fight will begin once we get there, we shall start our journey immediately. This is why I brought Captain Unohana to this meeting, as her healing techniques will be of service once you two are done fighting. I want the both of you to notify your squads that their captains will be indisposed as of the moment"._

"_I have informed Renji to pass on the message, as he already knows of my business here with the 11__th__ Division Captain" informed Byakuya._

"_To my squad, my disappearance simply means that the order of the day is to train. I'm not there all the time so my departure really doesn't mean anything to them" followed Kenpachi._

"_I hardly find that comforting, but we will address that issue at another time. Come, we have a rivalry to finalise" finished Yamamoto, walking forward to take the lead, opening the doors and thus beginning the journey._

End Flashback

As Byakuya continues to contemplate how absurd he thinks this situation is, Kenpachi's thoughts are perhaps considered the mirror opposite of the proud noble's opinionated musings.

'After all this time, after all of my asking and it's finally paid off' thought Kenpachi, the classic grin of his returning to form once more. Conveniently forgetting that the Head Captain had no other options than to settle things from the other side, Kenpachi is already playing certain scenarios inside his head, tactics that each other would use and how to counter and attack from there. With such a diverse opponent like Captain Kuchiki, he could keep guessing what his first move is, but the end result would always be Bankai.

'Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, today you dance the dance of death, and neither of us will walk away unscathed'.

It was kind of a pity Yachiru wouldn't be able to see this, it looks like she likes the prissy noble quite a bi….wait, where is she?

Kenpachi looked at Byakuya's left shoulder, the last known location of his devious pink hellion. Naturally, Yachiru wasn't there anymore. This new revelation somewhat annoyed him, and Byakuya looked like he didn't even notice she was gone.

"Eh, Kuchiki, where is Yachiru?" asked Kenpachi.

"Yachiru?" he replied, opening his eyes. It is just then that he notices that the tiny weight upon his shoulder is gone. "I do not know, perhaps she left before we entered the hall?" he offered.

"Yeah probably, it's like her to take off like that, but I wonder where she went off to?" Kenpachi wondered.

"Probably to stir up some more trouble with the Shinigami Women's Association" Byakuya replied nonchalantly.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

The Shinigami Women's Association, in all their presumed glory, had once again set up office in the secret rooms of the Kuchiki household, of course without his knowledge or permission. But since he is indisposed as of the moment, then what's the harm?

The only members not present are Rukia Kuchiki and Retsu Unohana, whom are away on official business. Yoruichi was asked to fill their spots (by someone other than Soi Fon no less! Although she did support the argument) and naturally she had attended. The other normal members barring exceptions were there as well, Isane, Nanao, Kiyone, Nemu, Soi Fon, Rangiku and of course the current President Yachiru.

"Alright everyone, Kenny and Byakushi are out of town! So, what should we do?" yelled Yachiru.

"President Yachiru, with all due respect that doesn't really affect anything with us or the Seireitei" said Ise Nanao

"Now that's where you are wrong" countered Rangiku. "The rivalry between Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki is without a doubt legendary with the lower ranks in the Seireitei. A lot of people derive entertainment value from things like that".

"Rangiku is right" added Isane "I've heard members of the Fourth Division discuss and even come to me about who would win in a fight. Most of them tend to be biased towards Captain Kuchiki though, since he is far more compliant towards the healers when he is injured".

"Does he say anything?" asked Kiyone.

"Not usually, but he lets the healers pretty much do anything within their services designate, but for some reason he prefers to be handled by Captain Unohana himself, or male healers if she isn't available".

"How odd" said Yoruichi, not talking to anyone in particular.

"Do you think perhaps he might be-" wondered Rangiku.

"Perish the thought, he was married once you know" retorted Nanao.

"Actually, I've heard some rumours regarding some of the unseated female members" said Isane.

"You heard some rumours? Come on, you can tell us!" said Rangiku, moving towards Isane in excitement, eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Yes, see remember the poll we took for the Seireitei's most eligible bachelor? And how Byakuya topped the list? Well, it seems some of the more confident female healers decided… well that it was a good idea to…um"

Isane seemed to slur her speech, as if it were a subject she'd rather not finish.

"They decided to what? Come on Isane! It's not like they molested him or something" complained Rangiku.

"Actually, it's just that. Well they tried anyway; but they choked on his Reiatsu once he figured their intentions" she finished.

"Heh, Reiatsu you say" muttered Yoruichi before sniggering to herself.

"And do you believe these rumours?" asked Nanao.

"Not really, but it does explain some of his mannerisms".

"Or, he could just be..." started Rangiku again

"Don't say it" muttered Nanao. For some reason, people questioning Captain Kuchiki's sexuality seems to strike a nerve with her.

"But, remember what Rukia told us about what he said to her and Renji about staying with Kenpachi in Hueco Mundo?"

Flashback, a few months ago:

_As Captains Byakuya and Kenpachi walked their own paths, behind them Rukia and Renji along with other nameless shinigami, Renji had to admire the absolute timing his captain had sometimes. And today, he felt like voicing his admiration, whether the captain admitted it or not._

"_Captain Kuchiki, your timing was flawless; it was almost as if you waited with Kenpachi for our arrival" said Renji, in perhaps a sad attempt to brown nose._

"_Renji!" yelled Rukia, accented her rage with a fist to the back of the head "Don't say things like that about my Brother!" _

"_It's as he says"_

_Renji and Rukia looked at him, horrified expressions on their faces, gasping escaping the maws of their mouths._

"_For us, Brother, you…"_

"_It's fine" Said Byakuya as he turned to speak. "Time flew quickly whilst I was alone with Captain Zaraki"._

_It was at that moment that Captain Zaraki Kenpachi turned to face them, and gave them an almost Perverted Grin, followed by a short amused laugh._

_End Flashback_

"Come on guys! It's Byakushi and Kenny we are talking about!" said Yachiru, clearly disapproving about whatever they were talking about, whether she knew the true implications of what they were saying is left to interpretation.

"She does have a point, I logically doubt either of them are inclined to engage in such activities, given their histories" said Nemu.

"One was married and the other fought his way to the Position, I think I can see your point. I don't see Kenpachi being interested in a man or woman in that sort of way, unless they could challenge him on the battlefield" said Rangiku with a sigh and a shrug.

"I honestly don't think Kenpachi is Byakuya's type" said Isane.

"And what would be his type exactly?" asked Nanao, adjusting her glasses.

"Logically speaking, i believe someone of noble status would suit him" said Nemu.

"Someone like Soi Fon?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi! W-what are you saying?" asked a somewhat flustered Soi Fon.

"Nothing really, I'm just teasing you!" replied Yoruichi, a cheesy smirk gracing her face.

"Didn't Captain Kuchiki marry a peasant anyway? I don't think he cares for nobility as much as he says he does" said Kiyone, remaining somewhat withdrawn from the conversation. To her, it really didn't feel right talking about the two most respected and feared Captains so freely. She could just imagine their reactions, or really anyone's reactions outside the Shinigami Women's Association.

"Aren't we getting a little side-tracked here? We were supposed to be figuring out what to do whilst 4 Captains are away!" said Nanao.

"We could send someone to get pictures of the two fighting! That would sell pretty well if you ask me, considering we haven't gotten a proper photo of Captain Kuchiki so far" offered Isane.

"We could get an interview with all the captains regarding their fight! Something like that is only the thing the Seireitei Weekly wishes they could do!" said Rangiku.

"They've probably done it already" muttered Nanao.

A silence suddenly swept over the room, pierced only by Yachiru munching on some snacks absentmindedly. The women looked at each other, inclining for the other to say something. Crushing the silence with crude efficiency, Nemu asked a question.

"Who should we send?" asked Nemu.

"Someone who won't be crushed by their Reiatsu, also someone who could get in and out quickly" said Nanao.

"I think Soi Fon should do it, she sounds perfect!" said Rangiku.

"Me? I suppose so, what do you think Yoruichi?"

"If you do it, I'll come with you. I haven't seen Byakuya in a while now" replied Yoruichi.

"It's settled then! Operation: get photos of Byakushi and Kenny is in motion!" finalised Yachiru.

As Soi Fon and Yoruichi departed through the secret tunnels to get the cameras and other materials they need, the remaining women available decided to pass pleasant small talk and eat small snacks; that is until the room itself dropped several degrees. Feeling a certain someone's Reiatsu outside the secret door (well not so secret anymore obviously) Rangiku excused herself to the remaining women and went to open up the door.

As she opened the door, she found no one outside the door, how odd. She could have sworn that her Captain was….and then she looked down.

And oh my, pissed was an understatement.

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto" growled Captain Hitsugaya. "I hope you have a good explanation for being in the Kuchiki Household on your 'supposed' break, which I might add I didn't give permission for, AND the fact that it would have been over 15 minutes ago".

"Oh! That?! Um…well… yeah you see" she pointed towards the rest of the women. "The Shinigami Women's Association kind of…"

"Rhetorical statement" he spat curtly.

"Well…erm…yeah, so…um…you aren't mad?"

"No, no, not at all" he said whilst rolling his eyes "This is what I expected. I expected that you would leave without your superior's permission, refuse to come back and have me to come after you, and to top it off you are trespassing in the Mansion of the Sixth Division Captain?!"

"Well you are trespassing too you know" she pointed a lazy, yet accusing finger at Toshiro.

"Yes, yes I am, and I am ashamed of myself. But I'll get over it, and once I explain things to the Good Captain, I'm sure he will understand the circumstances".

"But Captain, I-"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Captain! Please understand!"

"No, I will have none of this, not today. You will come with me right now, or so help me I will…" Captain Hitsugaya's speech eventually drivelled down to muttering, beckoning Rangiku's presence his right hand as he walks away.

Rangiku groaned a childish groan, sighed a dramatic sigh and said farewell to her female compatriots, before Toshiro snapped and dragged her by the ear. 'Oh well, back to lying down on the coach I suppose'.

"And you WILL be doing your paperwork this time Matsumoto" added Toshiro.

Childish groan, dramatic sigh.

Rinse and repeat.

_Half an hour later – Outskirts, Southern Rukongai District_

* * *

><p>Desolate hills ran wildly across the southern landscape, bouncing over each other consistently, until reaching ridges peaks at the far back, and over the dirt ridden rocky inclines elevations lays the overbearing sun. In the mid hours of today's hot weather, one could argue whether the conditions for a duel between two powerful swordsmen and warriors were either perfect or appalling, governed by one's own opinion.<p>

Standing on top of these musty hills, were the Captains of Squads 1 and 4, Captain Yamamoto and Captain Unohana respectively. It is here, perched upon these elevations of tactical importance, where they would govern and set the match that befalls their watchful gaze. In their sight stood two warriors, clad in black and white, owners of long black raven hair, and a rivalry a legend throughout Soul Society itself.

Standing on opposite ends of a dusty plateau, drained of all life by the rising sun, were the participants of what was to be an incredible match. On the left of their vision stands Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6, Head of the noble Kuchiki clan, and proclaimed strongest clan head in their history. It is said that among the 13 Gotei Captains, Byakuya Kuchiki stands as the most famous, and in this position, he prides himself on setting an example for all Shinigami. He is well versed in all forms of Shinigami combat, and is a tactical genius when it comes to the lines of warfare. On the right, stands the Kenpachi of Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11. The name Kenpachi is passed down the generations as a title, a name feared and respected throughout the Soul Society, given to the supposed mightiest Shinigami. His position was granted to him after he defeated the previous Kenpachi in a one on one battle for the 11th Division. Despite not being knowledgeable in most forms of Shinigami combat, Kenpachi more than makes up for it in his sheer strength, endurance, willpower, his sheer power and tenacity and his own skill with his blade, rumoured to be one of the best swordsmen in all of Seireitei.

It seems this was a match set for the ages, a destined duel between those of different backgrounds, yet when dragged to their cores; do not share that many differences. Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki both lead divisions, they both wield exceptional power, they both enjoy fighting (although Byakuya is loath to admit it) and they both have a sense of duty to protect the ones they care for, one being a sister-in-law, the other being an adopted daughter.

It was these thoughts that passed through Captain Unohana's head as she watched the two Shinigami Captain's stare each other down. She was fond of both of them, for both their differences and their similarities, and despite what they thought of each other she knew they respected each other, even if it was only a little bit. If they hadn't, they would have surely killed each other by this point. Her musings were interrupted by an old and powerful voice standing beside her.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki" started Yamamoto.

The two men ventured to let one eye sharply turn towards their Head Captain, neither man daring to let the other out of their sight. "Yes Head Captain" they both replied simultaneously.

"Your fated duel, to settle the differences between yourselves, shall now…."

A pregnant silence filled the air, as the sound of the howling wind echoed throughout the mountain ranges and beyond. Waving trees and fluttering shrubs moving in sync with the gasp of the gust that befell them.

"Commence!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the second chapter to circle time. I was originally planning on putting these two chapters as one but I felt it would flow better if I were to separate them. plus it keeps things a little more organized.<strong>

**If anyone has any ideas, thoughts, feelings or mannerisms of any reasonable disposition towards this chapter/story, I must ask you to let me know. I know I can improve and I may need a couple of pointers from readers and writers. feedback if you will.**

**Sayonara**

**- The Necropolis**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki" started Yamamoto._

_The two men ventured to let one eye sharply turn towards their Head Captain, neither man daring to let the other out of their sight. "Yes Head Captain" they both replied simultaneously._

"_Your fated duel, to settle the differences between yourselves, shall now…."_

_A pregnant silence filled the air, as the sound of the howling wind echoed throughout the mountain ranges and beyond. Waving trees and fluttering shrubs moving in sync with the gasp of the gust that befell them._

"_Commence!"_

* * *

><p>As soon as the final commandment left the Head Captain Yamamoto's mouth, swords unsheathed as the two warriors sprung towards each other at full speed, not planning to waste even another second waiting to cut each other into bloody ribbons and everything related. As their respective blades crashed into each other, glaring at each other with the fierceness of prowling lions, they uttered to each other parting words before the real battle commences.<p>

"Troublesome times will fall to the Kuchiki house, when their strongest head falls to the mighty Kenpachi" said Zaraki with a toothy grin.

"You talk as if you've already won, I shall crush your arrogance and the Kenpachi name under the heel of my foot" growled Byakuya, the stoic mask slipping as he slowly descends into the ecstasy of battle.

As Byakuya flash steps out of sight and Kenpachi jumps backwards, they find no peace as Byakuya appears above Kenpachi and swings his sword downwards. Kenpachi parries with a smile, the ground beneath him shattering, and the force of the blow leaving Kenpachi in a small crater. Just before Kenpachi slices at him with a counterattack, Byakuya disappears again, this time appearing just behind him.

'This flash step again, I remember Renji telling me it was his favourite one time' mused Kenpachi.

Kenpachi blocks the imminent blade aiming straight for the convex of his back, and counterattacks, leaving Byakuya on the defensive. Byakuya parries strike after strike, making sure that Kenpachi's rugged excuse for a blade does not cut him in the process, or he will never hear the end of it from his annoying opponent.

As Kenpachi thrusts forward in a piercing move, Byakuya takes advantage of this, parries the blade and glides it across the rugged steel of the 11th Captain's Zanpackuto. He finishes his strike with a small scrap to the Kenpachi's shoulders, piercing through his captain's coat and drawing the smallest flicker of blood.

To this, Kenpachi's grin grows so large it looks to that of a shark, he flexes the damaged shoulder, and launches off to face Byakuya again.

Forcing Byakuya onto the defensive once more, Kenpachi takes no time in swinging his most powerful strikes, even though they are missing the target by quite a bit. His clumsy strikes however stop Byakuya from flash stepping to the sides to surprise him. the strategy works and then it doesn't. a strange tactic, but Kenpachi isn't really thinking at the moment. He just wants to swing his sword and hopefully nick (or accidently behead) his opponent.

This is what goes through Byakuya's head as he takes no time to dodge the Kenpachi's attacks and counterattack respectively. As an opening once again shows it face, Byakuya takes it, using his strength to throw off Kenpachi's balance, and go straight for the chest. Just before it reaches its intended mark, a grim, large hand, now covered in its own blood, grips his blade with a vice grip, leaving Byakuya and Kenpachi in a state of stalement.

"Nice job there Kuchiki, first the Shoulder and then going for the chest, these are small wounds but are no less wounds, and to think I haven't even hit you yet".

Byakuya doesn't reply, or even make any indication he is listening. He simply glares into the eyes of his opponent, no doubt waiting for his monologue to finally stop.

"But here, I could cut off your head with a single strike, and this battle would be over. Good moves Kuchiki, but they are risky".

"And who are you to lecture me, Kenpachi?! You've no idea of the situation you are getting yourself into".

"Oh Really? Then enlighten me Kuchiki, tell this great plan of yours, because from my point of view it doesn't look like its-"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura".

As the words left like a whisper from the Sixth Captains mouth, Kenpachi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then reacted as any man would. He let go of the blade before Senbonzakura ripped it apart, and jump back a fair distance. As the petals of sharpened steel settled around a circle around Byakuya, proving itself to be a valuable defence and offense, covering all angles from which the Kenpachi to attack.

'Now, Kuchiki was gone Shikai, which means I'm facing an uphill battle until I take off the eye patch, which then he will go Bankai. Plus, there's a good chance he will use Kido in both Shikai and Bankai, and perhaps in between. But at the very least I won't expect to flash step anywhere, because that would limit the usefulness of his Shikai's defence' deducted Kenpachi. Say what you want about the Ruthless captain of 11th Captain, but he is a shrewd tactician when it comes to his Opponents Abilities.

As Kenpachi was musing, Byakuya stood in the same spot thinking along the same lines. At the moment he was safe, but as soon as that eye-patch comes off Byakuya knows that Bankai will be needed to combat him. He briefly considered using Senkei, before rejecting that idea, as he reminded himself that killing your opponent is not viable in this scenario.

As the two then decided now was the time to strike, both were blissfully unaware that another presence was watching them, a presence that to some would be very unwelcome.

Meanwhile…

* * *

><p>Captain Soi Fon and Flash Step Goddess Yoruichi made their spot amidst the murky green hills of the backdrop of the battle ensuing. As they continued to watch the chaos unfold Yoruichi came to lament just how far Byakuya-boy had come since she left.<p>

"Look at him go, fighting Kenpachi's and everything. My little Byakuya-boy is growing up" said Yoruichi condescendingly.

"It's to be expected, Captain Kuchiki is a very capable man and treats his duties as captain seriously" intoned Soi Fon.

"It's okay for you to say that Soi Fon, but remember I knew him back when he was a kid. He was nothing like he is now, I wonder what changed him".

"If I may Yoruichi, I believe what changed him was the death of his wife".

"…..Oh…that"

An awkward quietness silenced all perceptions of sound and its derivatives, except the sound of the Crashing steel and the occasional explosion, as the result of either a Hado spell or an Energy Wave. As Soi Fon set up the camera, Yoruichi pondered on just how the little Byakuya that she trained a 100 years ago, the bratty, hot-headed Kuchiki Head-to-be, whom had only concerned himself with surpassing Yoruichi herself, had turned into a stoic widower, with cares only for his Captains duties, his sister and recently the spitting image of what he was when he was younger, Renji Abarai.

"Hey! Are you done with the Pictures yet?! I wanna see pictures of Kenny and Byakushi!" said a painfully obnoxious voice, as the hellion herself made her presence known.

It was at moment, that both Byakuya and Kenpachi stopped in their tracks, momentarily confused, and sneaked a looked at the countryside.

'My Yachiru senses are tingling' they both thought. After looking for a little longer, they were brought back to reality when the Head Captain gave an annoyed grunt. They shrugged their shoulders and continued their bout.

"Lieutenant Yachiru, don't be so loud! We nearly got caught!" half whispered, half yelled Soi Fon.

"It's okay Soi Fon, we got lucky this time. Yachiru, please calm down a little, and you'll get your pictures" said Yoruichi.

"Ok!" said Yachiru loudly, before clamping her mouth shut with her hand, if perhaps to atone for her obvious mistake.

"Right, now Soi Fon, how's the camera coming along?"

"Nearly done Yoruichi, I just have to do this and….done!"

"Perfect, now get to picture taking!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Some Time Later…<p>

"Alright, we have got 23 good shots so far out of 30. Soi Fon, how come you've never told me how good of a camerawoman you are?"

"It's a job I took up at the Shinigami Women's Association, in order to keep its profits above its costs. Most of their photography comes from me or Lieutenant Matsumoto".

"So, it's not a hobby?"

"No….not at all"

"I sense hesitation".

"I sense Kenny's going all out!"

"What!? To the Camera!" yelped Soi Fon.

"Imagine that as a poster…" said Yoruichi nonchalantly

"I know, I know".

"GO KENNY!"

Meanwhile…

As the great and wise Yachiru had predicted, the Kenpachi of Zaraki had indeed gone all out. He clutched his discarded eye-patch and threw it behind him. Neither warrior was in peak condition, both sport rather grotesque injuries. Kenpachi heralded large gashing wounds to both his shoulders, a slice across chin, bleeding profusely, whilst Byakuya sustained small head wounds, destroying his Kenseikan once again, there were also some small wounds across his pale arms and finally one large gash across his chest, his newest addition. It was gathered at some point both captains removed their captains' coats at the behest of their head captain, and now found their black shinigami uniforms missing completely, or to put it more simply, shirtless.

"It's a good thing we orchestrated this battle far from the Seireitei, given how things are progressing" said Captain Unohana.

"I take it you mean something else other than the impeding destruction sure to happen if I allowed such a thing".

"Indeed. I am aware that Seireitei holds both captains in high regard, and I feel in their current state both combatant and witness will find themselves distracted".

"Not singling one particular group at all, are you Captain Unohana?"

"Not everyone in the Soul Society is heterosexual Head Captain".

Before the Head Captain, in all of his wisdom could question just how Captain Unohana came about this knowledge, he heard bickering echoing from the battlefield, so before he returned his attention to what is in front of him, he merely assumed that the Squad 4 Captain was a doctor and therefore knew a great deal of information.

"Byakuya Kuchiki! From here on out I fight with no restraints, release your Bankai now!" Screamed Kenpachi.

"I do not recall taking orders from you!" barked back Byakuya.

"KUCHIKI, BANKAI, NOW!" repeated Kenpachi.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui"

A brilliant bright light flashed at Byakuya's finger tips, then exploded into a massive surge of energy head straight for Kenpachi, whilst the man himself brought his sword down, sending forth an even larger wave of energy to meet the Hado spell. They crashed at velocities unforeseeable by the human eye, and upon crashing the forces dispersed a thick smoke everywhere, drenching the battlefield in an impenetrable black fog.

Stricken with a renewed passion for war, Kenpachi jumped into the black cloud, to find his most invigorating opponent. He looked left and right, looking for the shadow of the noble combatant who consistently refuses him what he wants, even amongst the midst of combat.

"Oh Kuchiki, where are you?" said, or rather sang Kenpachi, his tonality and pitch wavering in a mockery of song.

Silence returned his call, and Kenpachi decided that name calling was in order. He couldn't have Byakuya Kuchiki regain his composure, how long would it be until he sees it again?

"Oi, Princess! Talk to me here!"

More silence, you could cut it with the prick of a knife.

"Come on out and fight me you lousy, prissy, useless, effeminate, stingy marionette of a warrior!"

"Oi, Bish-"

"I'm standing where I was before, you brainless buffoon" a voice returned.

The smoke loosened its hold, and the silhouette of Byakuya Kuchiki stood before him, and as he had indicated beforehand he was standing in the same place he was when he cast the Kido spell.

"Oh hey, I thought you would have jumped into the smoke like I did".

"That's just asking for trouble, have you not thought or mind for strategy?"

"Not in this fight, I just wanna slice and dice, get my drift?"

The smoke dissipated clearly, and as soon as it did, Byakuya glared at him, clear disapproval evident on his face.

"No".

Meanwhile, back at camp Women's Association…

As Yachiru left with the camera to get closer pictures at different angels (a different camera mind you, Soi Fon liked her camera how it is) Yoruichi and Soi Fon simply resigning to watch the duel unfold.

"Yoruichi, who do you think will win?"

"If Byakuya keeps showing off and not releasing his Bankai, Kenpachi will win, simple as that. If Byakuya does release Bankai, and we will see, what do you think Soi Fon?"

"Personally, I always thought Kenpachi was one of the weaker captains, but here he is proving me wrong".

"Why did you think that?" asked Yoruichi.

"He doesn't have a Shikai or Bankai, he doesn't flash step or even use kido. The most formal training he had received was one day of Kendo training and then stopped".

"Fair point, but for what he lacks in formal training, he makes up for in raw power and skill" reminded Yoruichi.

"As we can see at the moment, I still think Byakuya will win" finalised Soi Fon, if perhaps being a little biased towards the Sixth. After all, he has trained under Yoruichi. if he is worth his salt, he had better win, otherwise it tarnishes Yoruichi's good reputation (in her mind at least).

"I never said he couldn't Soi Fon".

"I still can't believe that Byakuya-boy has changed so much though".

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know what he used to call me? Demon-cat, sometimes Were-cat"

"…he what?"

"How rude he was back then, although it was kind of justifiable I suppose. But come on, Demon-cat!"

"…"

"Soi Fon?"

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" muttered Soi Fon, as her arm outstretched, revealing her released Zanpackuto.

"Soi Fon? What are you-"

And like that, she was gone. Soon afterward, after realising what she had just done, Yoruichi pursued her.

* * *

><p>"No I don't, you uncouth plebeian. Can you not recognize that we are two completely different types of people?" said Byakuya, pointing his blade towards Kenpachi.<p>

"Ahuh, is that right? So it's just me who enjoys fighting for the sake of it?" asked Kenpachi, pointing his ragged blade towards Byakuya, mirroring his actions.

"Indeed"

Their conversation interrupted itself as the wo warring fighters noticed a somewhat familiar Reiatsu coming towards them. Kenpachi saw it first, and at first glance he was quite confused seeing Soi Fon here in the outskirts of Southern Rukon, but as soon as he saw Suzumebachi he connected the pieces together.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" bellowed Kenpachi, as he watched Soi Fon make a beeline (no pun intended) for Byakuya. Soi Fon went forth to stab Byakuya in his naked chest, but the blade of Senbonzakura stood in its way.

"What is going on here?" asked Byakuya, more annoyed than anything. "Explain Yourself".

"You will pay for what you said to Yoruichi! You do not deserve the title of her Student!"

"I have no recollection of what you are talking about, but if it's two against one I cannot help but protest".

"Don't worry about it Kuchiki" said Kenpachi as he walked towards then both.

He clasped a hand on So Fon's shoulder, and with this powerful arm he threw her behind him. "Kuchiki's mine you hear me? You wanna kill him? you gotta go through me to do it!" he said, as his Golden Reiatsu exploded around him. Byakuya took the opportunity to flash step further backwards, and come up with a strategy to this conundrum.

Before Soi Fon could respond, she was tackled by Yachiru, whom despite herself looked quite pissed. Yachiru's appearance was followed seconds later by Yoruichi, whom grabbed Soi Fon and left with both Yachiru and Soi Fon with her.

Another silence passed, as all members, witness or combatant they were justifiably confused. A brief moment or two passed before Kenpachi turned around to face Byakuya.

"So, Hehe… where were we?"

"….we were fighting".

"Right then, thanks. Now show your Bankai!"

"No"

"Aw come on!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

After flash stepping past countless peaks of dusty mountain ranges, Yoruichi found herself a suitable location to scold her former subordinate for her reckless actions. In any other circumstance, she may have a good laugh and given her a pat on the back, but considering she was messing with official business, a fight approved of by the Head Captain, and also given the two fighters themselves. Soi Fon could have very well died back there.

After pointing the two females down, Yoruichi pulled out a bag of vicious looking candy and told Yachiru to bugger off back to the Seireitei, which she obliged mercifully. She then looked that Soi Fon with a powerful look, the kind of look mother give to their disrespectful daughters.

"Soi Fon, what was that exactly?"

"I was defending your name! Yoruichi I must-"

"Soi Fon, stop. We have been over this; you do not need to protect my reputation or anything like that. Remember how tarnished it became when I left Soul Society?"

"That doesn't excuse besmirching you Yoruichi! He deserved it!"

"Soi Fon, back when I was training him, I pushed all of his buttons, I made his life a partially living hell, I'm sure a little name calling was not that bad. Besides, it could have been worse".

"So what, it's training! What did he expect? It's not like you were invading his personal space the moment you meet!"

"…yeah, about that"

"Y-Yoruichi"

"Boobs to the face, every time"

Silence, stunned, Soi Fon couldn't even formulate words. Perhaps she was beginning to understand…

"I suppose you could say that's sexual harassment…"

More silence, could it be? Can Soi Fon break free from her obsession?

Well, depends on who you ask" added Yoruichi, a cheeky, cheesy smile on her face.

"It's still unwarranted" finalised Soi Fon

Damn, so close.

"You don't care do you?" asked Yoruichi.

"I can't say I'm too surprised"

"What are you saying?"

"Y-Yoruichi!"

Meanwhile, back to the plot

Kenpachi was getting pretty annoyed at this point, almost.

Byakuya had of course regained his composure and was for lack of a better word, _trolling_ him. Instead of fighting like he was before, taking his strikes blade for blade, he was fighting him using hit and run tactics, or more precisely, hit and flash step tactics. A cowardly move to anyone else, but Byakuya was really just messing with him at this point.

He wasn't taking him seriously anymore, like he did in Hueco Mundo.

And this seriously pissed him off.

Kenpachi placed both hands on his ruined Zanpackuto and struck down upon the ground, creating a massive surge of energy heading straight for where Byakuya was now standing. Byakuya himself, made no effort to move, letting the energy surge blast straight for him.

"Bakudo Number 81: Danku" he uttered, just before the colossal force hit him. Kenpachi's kendo technique crashed against the Bakudo spell, proving it to be of little use against a Bakudo which shuns Hado up to 89.

This pissed off Kenpachi even more.

"Come on Kuchiki, what happened to that poise and fire you had at the start of this fight? You had a passion for fighting at the start, where did it go?"

"It disappeared (Along with my respect for the 2nd Division Captain it seems); I am now fighting now anyway. Where is the difference?

"There's plenty of difference, first you attacked with the intent to kill, and now you fight with distance aloofness, like I'm not good enough for you or something".

Byakuya ignored how he sounds like a whining boyfriend and replies with:

"You talk as if I enjoy fighting. I'll have you know Squad 11 Captain, that I treat combat as an inconceivably important duty to the Soul Society and its inhabitants" countered Byakuya.

"I know for a fact that you didn't always think this way Kuchiki"

"You know nothing of my mannerisms".

"It's a real shame; I guess marriage makes you soft after all".

Byakuya's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then returned to normal. He wouldn't dare….would he?

"What are you insinuating?" he asked monotonously

"I'm insinuating that your marriage to…what's her name? Rukia's _late _sister? Hisana, that's it. It made you soft, Kuchiki, softer than cotton".

"Stop this nonsense" uttered Byakuya.

"Why should i? It's because I'm right isn't it? Should I perhaps go fetch the girl's sister right n…"

"Stop!" said Byakuya, a little more forcefully than he intended.

"Why did you adopt the girl anyway? Oh I know, it's because you want a replac-"

Kenpachi was interrupted by the sheer density of Reiatsu emitting from Byakuya, a choking amount that stretched towards the mountains and beyond, inflicting all within them. Byakuya, in all of his majestic aristocracy, was now anything but; death glares in full force, teeth grinding at the stems, his face creasing in righteous anger. Even Kenpachi had to admit he never expected this.

But he didn't know the old tale from back before, for 'hell had no fury like a scorned Byakuya', coined by his grandfather no less. One could debate whether the Captain of Squad 11 knew just how serious the situation just got.

Byakuya Kuchiki, the undisputed king of icy stares and tranquil fury, was now literally losing it. he grasped his sword and dropped with as much force as he could dropping a sword, and shouted the two syllable word Kenpachi had been waiting all day to hear, as Byakuya's sword traversed the ground, as if it were water.

"BAN….KAI!"

As soon as the word left his throat, two rows of gargantuan blades appeared behind him from beneath the ground, towering above both fighters, ensuring thoughts of dominance of imminent battle. Byakuya's chest heaved, as if he was putting a great deal of effort into going Bankai. He managed enough inner calm to utter the release of his Bankai, before he intended to wipe the stain of Kenpachi forever from this world.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi".

And just like that, the colossal blades vanished in a fury, scattering among the winds, then changing their course sharply, attacking the Kenpachi in a state of fury, millions of shredded shards of steel attacking like an immaculate barrage of lethal wasps.

Kenpachi's Reiatsu rampaged onwards as the warrior from Zaraki walked forward, towards the intimidating sight of deadly sakura petals circling all around you. A grin plastered upon his face.

'I didn't exactly want to pull the Hisana card, he may hate me now, and so called relations between our squads might never be a reality. But to be honest, it was never a goal in the first place' mused Kenpachi, his grin growling large by the second.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, I'm going to have fun cutting you up, like a chef preparing his masterpiece. Your corpse will be my magnum opus!" he screamed, his legs running him full speed ahead, blood-lust reaching its peak for the battle.

It was perhaps on this day, midday, the first Monday of the month, that Kenpachi realised something he may or may not take to heart later in life (most would bet on probably not).

The first and most prominent rule to dealing with Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Division 6, you are to never…NEVER, scorn the name of Hisana Kuchiki or her beloved sister. If you fail to take heed of this warning, you will suffer the grave consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Chapter three and the PrideBloodlust chapters are finished! for now...**

**Now, I go to you dear readers. Which captains shall be placed under the sword next? I leave it to you...or not. we shall see.**

**Sayonara.**

**- The Necropolis**


End file.
